O Desafio
by Fushigikage
Summary: Nardole, debochado do jeito que era, fez um desafio que o Doutor não pode resistir.


Aquela era uma manhã como outra qualquer. E isso incluía o café da manhã delicioso e o som de vozes masculinas em uma leve "discussão" na mesa. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

– Mas é claro que eu seria popular! – a voz de seu avô se sobressaiu.

– Pois eu duvido muito, senhor... – respondeu o homem mais baixo com um tom cínico na voz.

Bill, que observava tudo a uma distância segura, não pôde deixar de rir. Ela já estava acostumada com esse tipo de provocação. Ela morava com seu avô, a quem todos chamavam carinhosamente de "o Doutor", em homenagem aos seus tempos de professor universitário. Depois de deixar as salas de aula, passou a se dedicar ao conserto de carros antigos, criando uma oficina na garagem da família – a qual chamou de "TARDIS". Para ajudá-lo, ele contratou Nardole, um homenzinho baixo que vinha de uma cidade distante. Devido ao seu bom coração, o avô resolveu abrir as portas de sua casa e o acolheu de modo que ele passou a morar com os dois permanentemente. Essa característica fazia com que Bill brincasse com seu avô dizendo que ele tinha "dois corações", fazendo alusão ao fato dele ser gentil demais para ter um só.

E, bem, Bill era uma jovem comum. Era estudante universitária e passava o dia inteiro no campus. Só conseguia tomar café da manhã e jantar em casa. Ela sempre se divertia quando Nardole provocava seu avô, pois esse era o tipo de provocação que ele tentava responder. Isso fez com que ela sentisse um calafrio, lembrando-se das vezes em que ele tentou se enturmar com seus amigos, o que geralmente não terminava nada bem.

Ela balançou a cabeça para tentar disfarçar o riso, se despediu de Nardole, abraçou seu avô e foi para aula. Essa foi a deixa perfeita para Nardole ir à cidade comprar peças que estavam precisando, o que significava que o Doutor estaria sozinho durante algumas horas. Ele pensou durante alguns minutos no que poderia fazer e então se dirigiu à garagem levando uma câmera e alguns pequenos objetos.

Ele posicionou a câmera cuidadosamente, buscando o ângulo perfeito no cenário improvisado. Colocou uma cadeira, mas logo desistiu da ideia – "muito infantil", pensou consigo mesmo. Não havia mais retoques a se fazer. Respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Estava nervoso, claro que estava, mas não deixaria Nardole rir por último. Afinal de contas, todo mundo faz isso hoje em dia, certo?

– Olá, pessoal, – começou timidamente – eu sou o Doutor e hoje vou bater um papo com vocês. Droga...!

Interrompeu a si mesmo e pausou a gravação. Recostou-se na parede enquanto bagunçava o cabelo grisalho com as mãos. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse estado em frente a uma câmera. Na verdade, em seus tempos de faculdade, teve uma banda que conseguiu chamar bastante atenção no cenário underground de Glasgow. Ele já tinha estado em frente às câmeras, sabia como as coisas funcionavam. E, ainda assim, não conseguia descobrir o motivo de sua aflição. Por um instante, pensou nas possibilidades de o vídeo dar errado e elas não eram nada boas. Primeiro, porque Nardole iria perturbá-lo com isso durante muito tempo. E, bem, ele ainda teria que lidar com as reações de Bill. Não queria desapontá-la, mesmo que ela não tenha gostado da ideia.

Afundou a cabeça nas mãos e só então se deu conta de que tinha tudo para dar certo.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, correu pelo estúdio improvisado para trazer sua companheira de longa data – uma guitarra preta, a quem ele carinhosamente chamava de Clara. Com a câmera reposicionada, guitarra em mãos e seus óculos escuros, iniciou uma nova gravação.

– Hey, olá! – fez um leve aceno com a mão direita e abriu um sorriso – Bem vindos à TARDIS! Eu sou o Doutor e, durante muito tempo, ensinei sobre os maiores questionamentos da vida. E, hoje, estou aqui para ensinar a vocês como tocar os maiores clássicos na guitarra.

Dizendo isso, tocou alguns acordes e se sentiu mais confiante, mais solto.

A uma certa distância, Nardole observava a tudo. Ele nunca admitiria em voz alta, é claro, mas tinha uma enorme admiração pelo Doutor. Para ele, o Doutor era como uma espécie de mentor, foi alguém que o acolheu em um momento difícil e o apoiou. Ainda assim, o homenzinho nunca deixava de lançar pequenas piadas para provocar o homem mais velho. Essa era só mais uma delas e ele nunca imaginou que o Doutor levaria tão a sério. Ficou quieto, só observando mais uma face talentosa daquele homem que ele tanto admirava.

O vídeo durou cerca de meia hora. O Doutor havia feito alguns trocadilhos, ensinou alguns "truques" e fez alguns solos com a sua Clara, tudo isso enquanto tocava "Starman", de David Bowie. Sem entender muito sobre edição, ele apenas lançou o conteúdo em uma plataforma na internet.

Agora era só esperar.

Bill estava o dia inteiro na faculdade. Estava começando a escurecer quando um de seus amigos, muito afoito, mostrou o celular para ela.

– Sim, já vi, tem um vídeo aí – disse, tentando se desvencilhar da tela do telefone.

– Não, Bill, olhe direito! – o rapaz insistiu mais uma vez e ela olhou mais atentamente.

A sua boca se abriu, atônita, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer.

Ali estava a garagem de sua casa, aquele azul era inconfundível, e de pé era o seu avô. Ele estava com as roupas de sempre, aqueles óculos escuros e a guitarra à tiracolo, tal qual um _rockstar_ aposentado. Ela ainda nem tinha conseguido pensar em algo para dizer, pois o vídeo estava rolando e seus amigos também estavam surpresos – ainda que de uma forma diferente.

– Bill, o seu avô é incrível! – exclamou Heather – E ele é uma celebridade, veja!

Apesar de ter sido postado a pouco mais de duas horas, o vídeo teve um enorme alcance, com dezenas de comentários e curtidas – a maioria elogiando e pedindo por mais vídeos. Bill não conseguia se distrair, indo para casa pouco depois.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou seu avô e o Nardole discutindo no sofá, enquanto comiam biscoitos e ignoravam a televisão.

Eles nem perceberam que ela estava lá.

– Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu estava certo – Nardole se vangloriou – o senhor não tem mais jeito com os jovens.

– Você não sabe o que está falando – rebateu o homem mais alto, o tom indignado na fala. – Eu sou a juventude em pessoa!

Eles teriam continuado, não fosse pelo barulho da mochila de Bill quando caiu no chão. Os dois homens olharam para ela, preocupados, mas ela começou a falar antes que eles começassem.

– Você é um sucesso – os dois homens se olharam, sem entender nada, e ela continuou – Olha, não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu. Veja.

Ela pegou o celular e mostrou a página onde estava o vídeo. Havia dezenas de comentários, curtidas e muitas visualizações.

– Quando eu saí da aula, meus amigos me mostraram o vídeo – ela continuou – Não sei como, mas o vídeo se espalhou e meus amigos te reconheceram. E agora tem pessoas de diversas partes do país pedindo por mais vídeos.

O Doutor riu, triunfante, e sua neta continuou:

– Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas você perdeu dessa vez, Nardole.

O Doutor se vangloriou pelo restante da noite.

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir de primeira, Bill gostava de ver quando seu avô estava empenhado em algo. Ele tinha aquele brilho diferente no olhar e então ela sabia que ele estava feliz. Seu medo dele se decepcionar se dissipou e ela se sentiu orgulhosa por ter um avô tão incrível.

Bem, nem tudo é perfeito.

Depois do sucesso do primeiro vídeo, o Doutor passou a gravar outros vídeos, chegando a postar dois por semana. Das aulas de guitarra, passou para aulas de Física, História ou qualquer outro assunto que tenha sido de seu interesse enquanto jovem. Sua popularidade foi crescendo ainda mais, principalmente quando criou uma conta em uma rede social para divulgar suas fotos. Ele se desdobrava entre a oficina e os vídeos, mas não se importava, pois havia mostrado a Nardole que os cabelos brancos não tinham afetado em nada sua juventude interior. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, estava recebendo carinho de outras pessoas além de sua neta e de seu atrapalhado aprendiz; e era disso que ele sentia falta em seus tempos de professor, sentia falta do carinho dos alunos, do diálogo com eles. Ele estava finalmente de volta à ativa. E era isso que fazia tudo valer a pena.


End file.
